


Island Paradise

by bluepopcakes



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Agender Character, Bisexual Character, Desert Island, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Robin is agender cause I though it would be fun, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepopcakes/pseuds/bluepopcakes
Summary: Peach wakes up in a desert island with fourteen other people, they'll have to survive, but it will be rather easy, making it the best scene to discover yourself, more if your princess duties didn't let you do it.I won't continue it cause I don't want to sorry everyone!





	Island Paradise

Peach slowly opened her eyes, her head ached and the sound of the sea didn’t help.  
“Wait, the sound of the sea” she thought, “That’s impossible!” Last night Peach was sleeping in her enormous bed, there was no way that she could be in the beach now, but still there she was.  
The princess woke up completely only to discover that she was not alone, there were fourteen other persons in that same beach, some of them were on the sand, sleeping and other ones were awake.  
“Look guys! One woke up!” Said a tall and muscular man with blue hair.  
“Hey, come here, we don’t bite.”  
Peach came closer to the group, as the orange inkling wanted.  
“What is this place? Why am I here?”  
“We don’t know, we just appeared here after we went to sleep.”  
“I see…” Peach didn’t like that answer, she wanted to know what happened to them to be all in this empty beach, suddenly, the two persons that were still sleeping woke up.  
“Looks like everyone is awake now.”  
“Indeed, princess.” It was said by a mysterious voice, no one knew where that came from, until a giant hand appeared on the sky.  
The girl he called princess gave to steps backwards in an act of fear, and because of that the hand laughed.  
“Oh, what a fearful hylian.”  
“Stop with the bullshit! What are we doing here?”  
“Be patient huntress, I shall tell you now. You are in this desert island to be the new members of a better society, you don’t know each other, but now you must behave like brothers, now go and be free.”  
“Wait!”  
The hand dissipated in the air as soon as he ended his speech, now the group was all alone.  
“So… We should introduce ourselves, shouldn’t we?”  
“Yes! I have an idea!” Said the puppy “Everybody please form a circle!”  
Everyone sat down in the sand forming a circle as the dog said, Peach was between one of the blue haired boys and the tall blond lady.  
“Well, let’s start with you” the puppy pointed with her paw to the girl next o Peach. “We’ll say our name, age, what was out job and our hobbies.”  
“Okay little puppy.”  
Peach looked at the girl putting attention to the details, her long blonde hair went down her back tied in a ponytail, her cold teal eyes and her muscular built were very attractive to Peach “She is very beautiful.” She though “I wish I could be her friend.”  
“Hello everyone, my name is Samus Aran, I’m 21 and I was a bounty hunter, I like fighting, playing video games and gardening.”  
“A bounty hunter that likes gardening? I don’t think that’s possible.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, don’t look at me like that! You know I’m right, either you are a butch or you are a pussy, but frankly I don’t know what are you.”  
“You piece of shit! Who do you think you are?”  
“Well, now that it’s my turn I will tell you, I am Wario, I have a video game company and I like earning money and teasing cuties like you.”  
“Now you try to flirt with me?! What the fuck are you about?!”  
Wario laughed at her. “You surprise me, I though you would like it, after all, blondies have less brain than a toaster.”  
Samus leaned over the short man to shout to him, but someone intervened.  
“Sir Wario, if you are going to bother lady Samus I think I should change sites with you, after all, we don’t want her to break your neck just now.” It was a blond tanned man, with a very large and strong built, he was by far the biggest of the men here.  
“Changing place with you? Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Well, then I guess I should help her break your bones.”  
“Well, you could never win against me, so I guess I will.” Wario tried to hide his fear, but it clearly showed. They changed places so this man was now at Samus’ left.  
“Thank you.” Said the huntress.  
“Don’t thank me lady Samus, I’m glad you didn’t fight him, he didn’t have a chance against you.”  
Samus chuckled, a red tint could be seen on her face, but it was cut when the dog talked.  
“Well, then I guess we will make this turn your turn!”  
“Right, my name is Simon Belmont, I am 29 and I was a vampire hunter, I like reading.”  
“Hey! I like reading to! We should...”  
“Shut up.” Said Wario to the person with white hair, no one actually knew if they were a boy or a girl, but no one wanted to ask the question. They shut their mouth as Wario wanted.  
“Well, you are pretty rude, my name is Ike, I’m 26 and a mercenary, I like to eat.”  
“Nice hobby honey, Hi everyone! I’m Birdetta, or Birdo, what ever you prefer, I am 30, even if I look 19 and I am a fashion designer, I like shopping, such a shame there are no stores here.”  
Wario wanted to say something, probably about how obvious it was that Birdo was a trans woman, but everyone looked at him with a killer stare, so he just didn’t say anything.  
“A fashion dessigner wow! My name is Zelda, I am the princess of Hyrule and I am 20, I like gardening and playing the violin.”  
Samus looked at Zelda with a smile. “Gardening? I think we will get along.”  
Zelda returned the smile, Peach though her smile was bright and beautiful, she couldn’t help but smile too.  
“Hohoho, my girl, you sure make friends quickly!”  
“Eh… Thanks uncle Harkinian...”  
“I am Harkinian, 48, brother of the King of Hyrule and king of Nothyrule, I like to sing and dance!”  
Everyone looked at the king with a confused look on their faces, except Zelda, she was just embarrassed.  
“Okay your majesty, well, everyone, I’m Isabelle Canela, I am three doggy years old and I was the mayor’s assistant in my town, I like gardening and writing!”  
“Another gardener! And she’s so cute!” Said Zelda, she looked like she was planning on making a gardening club with Samus and Isabelle.  
“What town are you from Isabelle?”  
“We don’t have time for this, next.”  
“But… Okay, my name is Indigo and this is my twin sister, we are 12 years old and studied in the school of Inkopolis. We like painting.”  
“Hey girl what’s your name.”  
“Narancia.”  
Ike looked like he was containing himself to say something, and the inkling girl knew it, she has seen that face so many times. “Don’t say it please.” She said, but Ike couldn’t resist it any longer.  
“Is that a JoJo reference?”  
“Actually it is.” Said her brother.  
“Stupid mama, why did you have to be such a nerd?”  
“Don’t say that Narancia, your name is very pretty.” Peach looked at the girl who was at Narancia’s left, she was stunning, very tall with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes, “The name is pretty but she is prettier.” Though the princess.  
“I am Princess Rosalina, I may see young, but I’m 300 years old.”  
“Oh god what a hag.”  
“Wario! You want to receive a set of punches?”  
“Hey it’s not necessary! Leave them for hunting!”  
“That’s right! We gotta hunt to survive! What are we gonna do?”  
“We will think of that later lady Zelda, don’t worry...” Simon calmed the princess, but it was true, they needed to start looking for food or they would die. “Continue Princess.”  
“Thank you Simon, I am the commander of a ship that sadly, it’s very far away and for some reason I can’t call it. I like to read and bake.”  
Next was the white haired individual, now, with the name they would have a clue of the gender of this person.  
“My name is Robin and...”  
“Seriously? Robin? Did it have to be gender neutral?”  
“What are you saying Ike?”  
“My boy, are you a boy or a girl?” Said the king.  
“I… well, I happen to identify as agender, I use they and them as my pronouns, but if you think it’s dumb you could use she and her...”  
“No, it’s no dumb and we are very thankful that you told us.”  
“Yes it’s dumb.”  
“No it isn’t Wario! Shut up!” For some reason Birdo was very protective of Robin, what ever the reason was, there were probably more people that would defend Robin in this situation.  
The kid next to Robin raised a hand. “What is agender?”  
“It means I am not a boy or a girl.”  
“Ah, okay, keep going.”  
“Thank you, I am 22 and I was a tactician, I like to read and play chess.”  
“I am Ness!” The kid didn’t waist any time. “I am 13 and studied in Onnet’s catholic school, I love to play baseball!  
“Very nice! We already now Wario so we will skip him, instead let’s talk about me, I’m Marth, prince of Altea, I’m 20 and I like sword fighting.”  
“Hey, we could practice some day, dude!”  
“Yeah!” Ike and Marth were looking at each other in a way that resembled two highschoolers meeting for the first time, Peach was curious about how they looked at the other, but was more curious about the looks on Samus’ face, it was like if she was seeing a puppy or two persons on a date, or two puppies in a date.  
“Miss, it’s your turn.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom kingdom, I’m 20 and I like cooking and dancing.”  
“Great!” Said Isabelle. “Now that we know each other we have to start with the basics, we will look for food and build a place to live.”  
The new life of this people began, Peach was terrified as well as kind of excited, but there was something that caught her attention, why couldn’t she stop staring at those girls?


End file.
